


Late night dancing

by shitetano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitetano/pseuds/shitetano
Summary: Levi was on his way home from his office and made a detour to the strip club, where he met a stripper with the most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen. Office worker Levi and Stripper Eren one shot.(This was posted in ffnet, but while rereading it, I decided it needed minor editing, so if you'd read that one, there are minor changes)





	Late night dancing

The usually busy streets were quiet, cars barely passing by, no person in sight. Levi walked down the sidewalk tiredly and checked his watch. 3:52 AM. Why wouldn’t he be going home at that time? Over time doubled his salary by the hour, and he wasn’t really against the extra money. It’s not like he had a family to get back to anyway. Plus, it was the weekend, he could sleep in the next day.

Despite the time, he wasn’t actually too tired. The work he did required him to sit all day in front of a computer, and though it wasn’t helping him with his aging, it wasn’t draining too much energy from him. He much enjoyed physical work than office work, but the latter had better pay. 

His attention was caught by a bright, blinking neon pink signage. It stood out from the darkness of the street. 

_The shifters_. What an odd name. But then again it was a strip club, how odd could it get? His coworkers often talked about the place, but Levi himself has never been. He wasn’t tired, what harm could a drink or two do? 

He entered the club and sighed when he saw that the show was done. So much for entertainment. The bar was still open though, that was the best he was going to get at this ungodly hour.

“Two scotches.” Someone ordered before him. He looked over to the source of the voice, and felt all tiredness melt away from his body.

The boy was dressed in a black crop top and pink, sequined booty shorts that revealed tanned caramel skin that practically glowed under the neon lights. The night (and himself) suddenly felt young, and before he knew it, he loosened his tie and sat next to the eye candy on the bar.

“On the rocks for me.” He ordered at the bartender and turned his attention to the attractive stranger. “What’s a pretty brat like you doing here at this hour?”

The pretty boy let out a laugh and leaned over the counter, full attention on Levi. “Is that how old people flirt now?” he teased

“Got your attention didn’t I?” He smirked and took a sip from his drink. “What’s your name, brat?”

“It isn’t brat if that’s what you’re thinking.” _“_

_Ahh, so the brat has a sense of humor.”_ Levi thought to himself and chuckled as shook his head.

The young man raised his glass. “I’m Eren.” 

“Levi.” He tapped his glass with Eren’s raised one and they both took a drink. It was only then that the older man realized he had a thing for people with thick lashes because the brunet’s lashes were thick and long, probably coated with mascara, but it made his beautiful green eyes sparkle like water despite the dark. Such a simple thing ignited Levi’s passion.

Eren put down his glass and shamelessly eyed the man with curious eyes, “You didn’t get to watch the show, right?”

“How did you know?”

“I’m sure I’d notice if someone as hot as you tipped me.” Eren placed a dainty hand on his arm. His eyes had a seductive glint to them as he licked his glossed lips, nice and slow, just enough to catch the man’s attention.

Normally, any form of touching was against Levi’s list, but when it came from Eren, he apparently didn’t mind. 

He smirked as he let the brunet run his hands over his arm, and flexed, feeling pleased with himself when the other hummed in approval.

“Were you any good tonight?”

“Of course I was! I’m the best in town!” Eren crossed his arms, feigning anger. The older man rested his face on his hand lazily, eyeing the brunet from head to toe, just as he did earlier. 

“I find that hard to believe, Eren.” The name rolled off his tongue smoothly, and it made a familiar heat coil up in the brunet’s lower belly. 

He stood from his stool and looked down on the sitting man. “Why don’t I show you how I did? Follow me.” He started walking off, smirking to himself. He knew Levi was following.

They entered one of the club’s private rooms. The room had a pole in the center with comfortable leather couches arranged around it. The light was a neon pink, similar to the signage, and there was a minifridge for alcohol beside one of the couches that were in the corner.

Eren pushed Levi back on the couch and turned on the music with a remote, swaying his hips to the beat as he started dancing around the pole. He turned his back to the man and started sliding down into a split before pulling himself up with the pole and using the long metal as a way to accentuate his body.

Now Levi hasn’t been in many strip clubs, but the way Eren used the pole was something he’d never seen before. There was something so enticing about the way the brunet swayed his hips, showed off the long, tanned legs, and if Levi didn’t know any better, he’d guess there was magic in those green eyes that never left him, drawing him closer to the younger man.

Eventually the brunet left his pole and straddled Levi, his hips still swaying to the beat. Before he could get pulled deeper into those lust filled green eyes, Levi pulled him down and pressed their lips together. He didn’t mind that Eren’s lips were glossed, because the brunet delivered and kissed him back, cupping his sculpted cheek as they deepened the kiss.

Eren didn’t stop moving his hips as they exchanged kisses, grinding his hips down at the bulge in the older man’s pants. A string of saliva connected them when he pulled away, giving the man one of his best selling smiles. “You like that, don’t you~?”

“I’d like it better if you stop being such a tease, brat.” The cold, demanding voice of Levi didn’t faze the boy. He stood up on one of the tables and started rolling his body, keeping his eyes on the man before he turned around and removed his crop top, showing off his slender back. 

Levi had to keep himself planted on his seat because damn did Eren know how to work him up. He turned to face the older man once more, swiftly tossing his booty shorts aside, leaving him in a green g string that were the same color of his eyes. 

“Do you like what you see, Levi?” The brunet smirked and bit his bottom lip as he got off the table and back at the man’s lap. He gasped out in excitement when he felt the shorter man’s hands on his ass, lightly snapping against the underwear against his skin. 

Eren stood up and turned his back to Levi once more, slowly, oh so slowly lowering the g string, bending over while moving his hips teasingly to give the man a glimpse of the menu. Levi couldn’t stop himself anymore and grabbed those slim hips, pulling the brunet closer to him before digging in.

“Ah shit!” He didn’t really expect that Levi would be the impatient kind, he thought he was the type who loved the wait. It wasn’t unwelcomed though. He raised his ass to give the man easier access, moaning out when he felt that tongue play with his hole. 

They eventually shifted so that Eren lay on his stomach while Levi ate him, taking his sweet time toying with the boy’s ass. He slipped in two fingers with ease, curling them up against his walls. 

“L-levi!” Having his name called like that sent chills down his spine and blood directly to his already hard cock. He was in for a surprise when Eren turned and pushed him to lie on his back so he could straddle him, getting his cock out as quickly as he could before lowering his hips over the hard member.

Eren hissed out as he took the cock, feeling it stretch his walls. He fisted the dress shirt Levi wore as he got the entirety of the penis inside him. Levi was not a big fan of getting creases on his clothes, but at the moment he could only care less. He watched the brunet take a shaky breath before moving his hips, biting his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. 

Levi propped himself up and bucked his hips up, making Eren arch his back in pleasure. Soon, Eren was rolling his hips, taking the cock as deep as he could. He leaned down and kissed Levi again when he felt himself getting closer.

“S-shit I-I’m- “ before he could even finish his sentence, he climaxed over the Levi’s dress shirt. Levi pulled out and stroked himself more before he reached his own climax, his semen spraying over Eren.

“T-that was amazing.” Eren breath out, letting out a tired laugh. He sat back on the man’s lap tiredly and kissed his jaw. “I’m sorry about your dress shirt.” 

“You pay for my dry cleaning and we’re even.” The man’s tone was as cold as it was earlier. How could he not sound even the tiniest bit of tired after what they did? Eren smirked and lightly tugged at the loosened tie around the man’s neck.

“How about I don’t tell anyone you fucked an underaged twink?”

Eren knew how to play dirty, and Levi liked that about him. He disregarded the empty threat and pulled on those brunet locks, kissing down on the long neck, earning a hum of approval. 

Levi was going back here. No doubt about it. 


End file.
